Captured Darkness
by panda.bunny
Summary: Alex and Justin move to New Orleans after tragedy strikes their family, and discover that there is more to themselves than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout her childhood and adolescence, Alex lashed out at Justin to hide her love for him, but no matter what, the part of her that loved him was never hidden and never went away. It wasn't until they were in high school that they found out that they loved each other. On the weekends, when their parents were out of town, Alex and Justin would go out together.

At the beginning, they just went out on innocent dates to places that no one would recognize them at, such as theaters in Queens and bowling in Brooklyn. But as years passed, they started exploring each other's bodies, slowly and tentatively at first, but getting more bold and intense throughout their relationship until one day before Alex graduated, when they finally had sex. That first time felt so magical, which seems clichéd for a wizard couple, but it really was.

When Alex was with Dean and Mason, their fumbled caresses didn't ignite the same passion that Justin seemed to release inside Alex whenever he touched her. To her, it felt like someone had filled her veins with extra fizzy soda, and when Justin touched her, it was as if someone shook her up to fizz her carbonated blood, and during orgasm, the sensation was akin to the seal of a bottle breaking and all the pressure being released from inside her.

After that first time, Alex couldn't get enough of that feeling, and she and Justin took every opportunity to have sex. The morning of Harper's party, Alex woke up entwined in Justin's arms after a passionate night together. She nudged him gently to wake him up and he walked to his bedroom before their parents woke up, and they got ready to work in the sub shop before going to Harper's party. At the party, before anyone else arrived, they told Harper about their relationship and she didn't seem surprised about them, which made Alex, feel better about being with Justin.

Harper's party was amazing and so much fun, being with all their friends from school, celebrating their graduation from high school. As Alex and Justin walked from the subway towards the sub shop, they were brushing arms and glancing at each other's bodies. They turned the corner and saw the patrol car and ambulance parked outside the restaurant; they exchanged a worried glance and sprinted to the barrier of police type surrounding the building. Once at the line, they were stopped by a police officer who asked them who they were, and after identifying themselves, the officer proceeded to tell them that their parent's and Max had been killed during a robbery.

At that moment, Alex crumpled to the street with her hands pressed over her ears, shaking her head almost as if to shake the words out of her mind and into the garbage can a few feet away. Justin looked at the officer, before kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Alex and whispering in her ear. Alex stands up, wipes the tears off her face, then turns around and walks back to the subway entrance. Justin explains that they'll be staying the night at a friend's apartment and to call his cellphone in the morning to set up an interview. The next morning, Justin got a phone call from his parent's lawyer asking both him and Alex to come in for a meeting to discuss their will.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alex and Justin make their way to the lawyer's office, Alex leans her head on Justin's shoulder and intertwines her fingers with his. Once off the train, Alex and Justin walked half a block to the front door of the office where a woman that reminded them of their maternal grandmother greeted them. After they were escorted to the conference room, two lawyers walked in through the door and sat at the head of the table and set down their file folders. The lawyers and Alex and Justin all exchanged hellos before the female lawyer dived into explaining that Alex had been adopted by Theresa and Jerry and had been left some things for Alex to receive upon her coming-of-age, which had happened last week. The lawyer disclosed that Alex had been left a house in New Orleans as well as enough money held in trust to pay for anything she might ever want for the rest of her life. Alex looked at Justin in disbelief and at that moment, the other lawyer started explaining that Mr and Mrs Russo left all their money to them as well as the building, which they were told, was worth over $2 million. Alex and Justin decided to sell the building, because it held so many memories for the both of them and they couldn't imagine living there without the rest of their family. Once they told the lawyers that they would be selling the building and moving to New Orleans, they were told that when they arrived in Louisiana, they were to meet with the lawyer in charge of Alex's birth parent's estate. They were also told that they could go into the loft to get the belongings they wanted to take with them.

After the meeting, Alex and Justin took the subway back to the loft to pack things for their trip and after packing up the car; they both said their final goodbyes to their childhood home. Justin and Alex climbed into the car and Alex started looking through the box she found in her room from her mother. Inside the box, Alex found several letters addressed to her from her mother explaining that, even though Alex had been adopted, she lover her with as if Alex was her own child. The last letter written to her said that Theresa knew about Alex's relationship with Justin and that she was okay with it; and that she was glad Alex had found her true love. Alex started crying silently after reading all the letters and she rested her head on the window to take a nap. Justin looked over at Alex and saw the drying tracks of tears traveling down her face and thought that driving as long as he could before stopping because Alex needed the sleep. Six hours later, Alex shifted in her seat, blinked her eyes and saw that the car had been turned off and that Justin was sitting and reading Alex's letters and crying. Alex reached across the console to hug Justin. He looked at her, and then melted into her soft, gentle hug. They held each other for almost an hour before Justin started the car to search for a hotel for the night. The next few days followed the same pattern as they traveled from New York to New Orleans.

When they arrived in New Orleans, they were greeted with heat and humidity as well as the smells from various homes and restaurants. After they got their room in the bed-and-breakfast, Alex climbed into bed, hair still wet and slid over to where Justin had fallen asleep and snuggled up to him. As soon as Alex pressed her body against Justin, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Alex drifted off to sleep, dreaming of happier times. Justin woke up to the scent of something spicy being cooked. He showered and dressed, before heading downstairs to the kitchen where an older woman with caramel colored skin greeted him, whom he assumed was the owner of the beautiful establishment. The woman looked at Justin, almost as if she were searching inside his soul for something she was expecting to see.

"What are you cooking? It smells so amazing." Justin asked her. She looked to the stove and answered him with a spoonful of this hot, red sauce filled with shrimp, chicken, green peppers and other delicious items. He took the soon and blew on it to cool it down, then put the spoon in his mouth and tasted the wonderful mingling of flavors.

"It's gumbo, cher" she told him, "Where are you from and why are you in New Orleans?" He sat down on a stool at the island in the kitchen and started telling her about what had happened in the last month. She then asked him about the beautiful girl that was with him, and he explained that they had been raised as siblings, but then fell in love and found out that she had been adopted. Justin couldn't believe that he told her all that stuff, so he ducked his head and waited for the inevitable shocked look and disgusted comments about it. The woman just looked at him with knowing eyes, almost as if she knew it from looking at him earlier. She opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but then Justin heard Alex's soft footsteps in the hallway outside the kitchen.

Alex walked into the kitchen to see Justin sitting at the island, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him and a beautiful, older woman standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something. The woman looked at her, then looks at Justin, asking a silent question and Justin nods at her.

"What time are we meeting with the lawyer today?" Alex asks. "This afternoon." Justin answered; "Okay then I'm going to have a shower, and I'll see you later" Alex says, then kisses Justin's cheek before grabbing an apple and a cup of coffee, and heading up to shower.

After Justin and the woman hear the shower turn on, she turns to Justin and says "Never be ashamed about who you love, because true love is hard to find and keep. Both of you have beautiful souls, that deserve to be nurtured." After that strangely comforting statement, Justin heads upstairs to shower and then dress in pinstripe pants and light gray buttondown shirt. Alex stepped out of the bathroom, her hair curly and dressed in a full gray skirt and a tucked in turquoise short-sleeved buttondown. They left the house and walked to the car and drove to the lawyer's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived, Alex and Justin walked through the reception area and were told to sit in a beautifully decorated conference room to wait for the lawyer. They waited for five minutes, then a tall black man dressed in a wonderfully tailored suit walked into the room with a briefcase. Alex and Justin stood up and shook his hand after he introduced himself as Bill Laurens. He then stated that he took on Alex's parents' estate when his father retired from the family firm and became a state senator. Mr Laurens opened his briefcase and passed two booklets towards Alex and Justin, before grabbing a file folder that he laid on the table.

"Through sound investments, your birth family left you a substantial inheritance as well as a beautiful house located just outside the garden District." Mr Laurens explained.

Alex looked at Justin with the same expression of disbelief that she had had when the lawyers in New York explained that to her in less detail.

"Also your parents had an account set up for her at Tulane University, and the ability for her application and whoever she may want to go to school with to be fast-tracked through the registrar's office. I can take both of you there on a later date to get registered for classes." Mr Laurens offered, then asked Justin to leave the conference room while he conferred with Alex about something confidential for a moment. Justin squeezed Alex's shoulder before going into the waiting room.

Justin closed the door softly and Alex turned towards the lawyer.

"Have you been noticing anything different about yourself lately?" and he asked her if she had been.

Alex thought about it for a moment and said, "I have been noticing an increase in my powers recently." then she looked at him, surprise on her face as if she couldn't believe that she had just said that to him. Mr Laurens looked at her "The increase in your powers is from your transition." he told her that the increase in her power was from her transition.

"Transition to what?" she asked.

"You're coming into your Were-Hunter powers, dear." Mr Laurens replied.

"What exactly is a Were-Hunter?" Alex inquired.

"A Were-Hunter is a being descended from people that a long forgotten Greek king that he experimented with in order to elongate their lives, because they had been cursed by Apollo to die horribly at the age of 27. Your birth mother was a witch that had been mated to a Were-Hunter, and you are the result of that union. Your mother had died in a car accident and your father had died at the same time because they had bonded together. In her will, your mother stated that she wanted you to be moved to New York to live friends of her family." Mr Laurens explained.

Alex sat in the chair, trying to absorb all this information, then looked at Mr Laurens, and said "You have to be crazy! This can't be real."

"Please meet me at Sanctuary bar this evening with your boyfriend to meet the family that runs it." Mr Laurens stated.

"I'll meet you there, only if we can arrive separately and that I'll be able to leave if things aren't going so well." Alex insisted.

"I'll agree to these requests, and I'll see you there at 7:00 pm. The address is 688 Ursulines Ave." Mr Laurens told Alex and she said she'd be there, then left the office, and met up with Justin.

"What did you two talk about?" Justin asked as they were driving back to the bed-and-breakfast.

"I'll explain later, I'm just processing it all." Alex replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Alex and Justin walked through the doors at Sanctuary bar, where they were greeted by a man covered in tattoos. As they walked in, the bouncer that greeted them turned from the door and walked down the street to a motorcycle and drove away down the street. Alex and Justin looked at each other curiously, and then looked around the bar.

Almost immediately, Alex noticed the beauty of the staff in the bar, and that they were mostly blond. Alex looked over at Justin, almost like she was concerned about what he might think of her, next to these people. They started looking for Mr Laurens, when the beautiful blonde waitress who asked them if they would like a table and a menu, approached them.

"Would you like a table and two menus?" the angelic-looking blonde waitress asked them.

"We're meeting Mr Laurens here. Could you please bring us to wherever he is?" Alex said and the blonde blinked once then said, "Sure, he's right this way." And she led them towards the back of the bar and a very solid door. She punched in a code and the door slowly swung open, revealing a lovely decorated hallway with doors all along it.

The waitress knocked on the third door on the right side of the hallway and Alex and Justin heard a voice call out that they could enter the room. Alex and Justin walked into the room and noticed that there as a rather large table with seventeen chairs spread out.

Alex and Justin sat down on Mr Laurens' left side and he said "We just have to wait for everyone else to arrive", and almost as if on cue, the door opened and all the blond people from the bar, and a few others walked in and claimed chairs around the table, with an older, beautiful blonde taking the head of the table. After they were all seated, Mr Laurens stood and introduced Alex as a Katagari Lykos, and everyone looks at him as if he was insane. "Nicolette, please pay attention to what your sense of smell is saying, before you dismiss what I'm saying." The blonde at the head of the table closed her eyes for a moment then opened her eyes in surprise as everyone else stared at Alex.


End file.
